


elements of us: earth

by VampireGuardDogs



Series: twilight oneshots - fluff [8]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay, Hiking, M/M, Meadow, Napping, Picnic, Werewolf, falling asleep, nap, soft, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 16:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireGuardDogs/pseuds/VampireGuardDogs
Summary: jacob and benjamin have a picnic in a flower-filled meadow





	elements of us: earth

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Come talk to me on Tumblr under the username vampireguarddogs and to see a bunch more Twilight content, including writing I don't post here and moodboards! I also accept writing requests for your favorite ship, character, or group. I love any kind of message, long or short, about my work or anything! Have a great day. :)

"benji! wait up!" jacob called as he darted through the woods after his boyfriend.

"maybe you should just hurry up," benjamin called back with a laugh.

"wow, rude," jacob said back, stopping where he was on the path, a look of mock offense on his face. benjamin laughed and darted back to jacob, reaching up to pull him into a hug.

"awe, babe. i think you'll be okay," he said, kissing jacob on the cheek before darting back in front of him. 

"really gonna make me run to keep up with you?" jacob said with a roll of his eyes. 

"absolutely!" benjamin called from his spot on this path. he was now much further ahead than jacob. he rolled his eyes and began running, trying to catch up. they often hiked together, a process made easier by their super strength, super speed, and the fact that neither tired easily. jacob had grown up hiking, but still often had trouble navigating his large body through the trees. benjamin, on the other hand, was much smaller and could easily slip through the closely packed trees. he found it a little funny watching jacob struggle to keep up.

eventually, they both made it through the thick collection of trees that made up the forest, stepping into the meadow that they had been hiking towards all morning. the sun was high overhead now, filling the meadow with its light. it had been steadily filtering through the trees, catching benjamin's skin every now and again. there was nothing jacob loved to see more than benjamin in the sunlight, and he took full advantage of the opportunity to study him. benjamin laughed when he realized what jacob was doing, causing jacob to blush, knowing he'd been caught. benjamin walked to jacob, kissing him deeply.

"can't blame me for admiring the view," jacob grumbled when they broke apart. benjamin rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smile at the simple compliment. he took jacob's hand and the pair walked out to the center of the meadow. jacob set out the picnic blanket they had brought along and benjamin promptly laid down on it. jacob went to lay next to him, and pulled the small vampire into his arms, kissing the top of his head. they stayed cuddled like this for a long time, before the rumble of jacob's stomach broke the moment.

"lunchtime for the wolf?" benjamin asked with a laugh, pulling himself out of jacob's arms into a sitting position. 

"guess so," jacob agreed, sitting up and stretching. "can you hand me the picnic basket?"he asked sleepily. benjamin did as he was asked and jacob reached in, pulling out a massive sandwich and a full bag of chips. he took a bite out of the sandwich.

"want to go bag a deer so you can eat with me?" jacob said around a mouthful of food. benjamin laughed.

"nope, all good. see? gold as ever," benjamin said, pointing to one of his eyes. jacob looked into them for longer than strictly necessary to determine the color, and then went back to eating his food.

benjamin laid back down on the blanket, crossing his arms behind his head. he closed his eyes and became as still as a statue. jacob watched him as he ate, quickly finishing the sandwich and half of the bag of chips. 

when he was done eating, jacob tossed the bag and wrapper back into the picnic basket. at the sound of the movement, benjamin sat up and crossed his legs. jacob moved so that he was sitting right next to benjamin, and then he laid down, resting his head in his boyfriend's lap. benjamin smiled at the contact and then began to run his fingers through jacob's long hair. jacob closed his eyes and sighed happily. he began to fall asleep as benjamin continued to play with his hair. 

benjamin began to twist the long locks together, trying out a new braiding style. he loved jacob's long hair more than most things, and was psyched that jacob liked to have it played with and braided; it gave benjamin the chance to learn many different ways to style it. he dug his hands into the soft earth around them and pulled out some flower seeds that had gotten buried there over time. he made them grow, watching as they turned into multicolored wildflowers in his palm. he chose the prettiest looking ones and began weaving them into the braid. 

jacob woke up a few hours later, to the feel of benjamin's fingers rubbing his shoulders. 

"shit, did i fall asleep?"jacob asked, sitting up and turning to face benjamin. 

"of course you did," benjamin said, laughing. "you have literally never stayed awake through a single one of our dates or other adventures together," he added, taking jacob's hand and giving it a squeeze.

"not true!"jacob argued. "there was that time we had a campfire at the beach and i..."

"fell asleep in front of it. i literally had to carry you back into our house because you were sleeping that deeply," benjamin said, cutting him off.

"well, what about our trip to egypt?!" 

"fell asleep during our first dinner there." 

"i was jetlagged!"

"still counts babe."

"fine. what about the snowball fight where..."

"you fell asleep while i was making you hot chocolate."

"when we hiked at the waterfall?"

"you literally fell asleep under the waterfall. which i'm still impressed by, by the way."

"wow, it really is every time, huh?" jacob asked, defeated.

"every time. either you're the sleepiest wolf alive, or i am the most boring vampire unalive," benjamin said, laughing.

"i promise you, it is not that second option," jacob said in between fits of laughter. he reached his hand up to brush his hair back, but stopped when he encountered the complicated braids and fragile flowers. "did you braid flowers into my hair?" jacob asked, softly running his fingers over them.

"of course i did. hand grown," benjamin said, wagging his fingers. jacob rolled his eyes, and then couldn't hold back a giggle.

"wow that's gay," he joked.

"so is dating another boy, but you're great at that," benjamin fired back with a grin. jacob couldn't help the smile that broke across his face.

"yeah, well, it helps when the other boy is so great," jacob said.

"now THAT'S gay," benjamin said, laughing.

"yeah," jacob said, a wide smile crossing his face. "but it's great with you," he added before leaning in for another kiss.


End file.
